


a tower built out of my mistakes

by dryadfiona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, amethyst isn't over what peridot said about what she "should have been", i wrote it as queerplatonic but you can read it as romantic if you want, peridot's shitty at comforting ppl and is also a highly specialized gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty hard to get over being called defective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tower built out of my mistakes

Peridot is glad she talked things out with the Amethyst. She may still have to live in this...bathroom, but she didn't want the only Gem worth anything here to think she had a grudge against her.

She sits against the door, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of Earth. Gems' hearing was far superior to a human's, and as a mechanic, she was specialized to hear background noise, even down to the sound of a slightly loose bolt on the other side of a ship.

It took time and concentration, of course. At first she could only hear the Steven's steady breathing as he slept. In a few minutes, the hum of the fridge. In an hour, she could hear the ocean, the hum of the warp pad (too low-pitched for a human to comprehend), and quiet noises from each of the Crystal Gems' rooms.

From the permafusion's room, she heard only silence. _The Gems are probably talking to each other_ , she thought, and shifted, uncomfortable.

From the Pearl's room, she heard the sound of swords clashing and splashing water.

From the Amethyst's room, she heard crying. She stopped focusing, noises snapping back to silence alarmingly quickly.

Homeworld didn't have any rules for this. She stood up, uncertain. The bathroom door was unlocked--did the Steven know nothing of holding prisoners?--and the door to the Temple wasn't far. Peridot walked over and, after a moment of hesitation, knocked.

"Um. Amethyst?"

The purple stone on the door lit up and the Gem pulled her in.

"What d'you think you're doing?" she asked, face scrunched up into an angry grimace.

"I--I heard you cr--"

"What?"

Amethyst looked horrified, then dejected. She plopped down next to one of the many piles of trash in her room.

"I just...would Homeworld really think of me as defective?"

Peridot was taken aback. "What?"

"Would I actually be a failure in both worlds?"

Peridot was frozen for a moment. What was she supposed to do? Amethyst _would_  have been defective, and Homeworld's policy for defective Gems was...well.

She took Amethyst's hand.

"It doesn't matter what they'd think. You're not. Okay?"

Amethyst gave her a shaky smile.

"Okay."


End file.
